Drivers are often interested in keeping a record of how much fuel is going into the fuel tank when they refuel. Sometimes, the drivers do not trust the reading on the gas pump. For examples, in regions in which fuel prices are high, drivers may suspect that the fuel pump's meter has been tampered.